1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit boards and techniques for monitoring a computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to monitoring of electromagnetic-interference (EMI) signals using integrated antennas to determine a condition associated with the computer system.
2. Related Art
As electronic commerce grows increasingly more prevalent, business are increasingly relying on enterprise computing systems to process ever-larger volumes of electronic transactions. A failure of one of these enterprise computing systems can be disastrous, potentially resulting in millions of dollars in lost business. More importantly, a failure can seriously undermine consumer confidence in a business, making customers less likely to purchase goods and services from the business. Hence, it is critically important to ensure high availability of such enterprise computing systems.
To achieve high availability of enterprise computing systems it is often necessary to proactively monitor system performance to capture unambiguous diagnostic information that can quickly pinpoint sources of problems.
Ideally, this monitoring can facilitate detection of: changes in electronic components (including degradation of physical sensors associated with the electronic components), counterfeit electronic components, and/or changes associated with tampering with the electronic components. Unfortunately, existing techniques, such as visual inspection, are often unable to detect these changes.
Hence, there is a need to provide other techniques for monitoring electronic components in a computer system.